


(Bro)mance

by paigeetc



Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, canon-typical alcohol use, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeetc/pseuds/paigeetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not your Tinder date, Paulie."</p><p>"You'd totally go on a Tinder date with me."</p><p>"Bro, I've met your mom, I'm not your Tinder date."</p><p>OR:</p><p>Hockey Bros: A Screenplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Bro)mance

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a Mass Media major, and part of my media writing class was learning how to write screenplays. As a part of my final project, I was assigned to write a 10-15 page original screenplay, so I decided to write what I know: gay hockey. This took me about a month to fully complete from start to finish, and it's my first venture into writing for film.
> 
> When reading this, remember that it's targeted towards an audience that has absolutely nothing to do with and has no knowledge of the currently existing Hockey RPF fandom, and was written for an academic assignment at a university. It's meant to be an exercise in exploring the concepts of sexuality and masculinity and where they intersect in sports culture. 
> 
> Overall, this is a 14 page script, and I ended up getting an A for the final project, so I've decided to post it hoping that someone out there will hopefully enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

_"You weren't supposed to know that. How do you even know that? "_

_"What, that you're obsessed with him? Duke, everyone knows that. Don't tell me you didn't know."_

[READ AS A PDF.](http://pdfsr.com/pdf/bro-mance)


End file.
